


A-Z

by Lapapa



Category: zeen
Genre: #getz2seeleen, F/M, tw ded, zeen is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapa/pseuds/Lapapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art is more than a feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Z

Leen: makes art  
Z: retweets  
Leen: *ded*  
Z: *is grim reaper* XP


End file.
